Me Faz Tão Bem
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Muitos o criticavam por sua escolha, Sousei ainda não o tinha perdoado por trocar o Yamainu por um criminoso, mas para ter momentos como aquele valia a pena. AU. (Escrito em 2015)


**E mais uma fic TenShira! *-* Sim, me apaixonei por eles e vou continuar escrevendo fics desses lindos ate onde eu puder e minha imaginação deixar! Kyaaahhh! Como não amá-los? *o* Tá, parei antes de começar a surtar ¬¬**

 **Meu primeiro lemon com eles, espero que gostem. Fiquei bem indecisa na hora de postar, não tenho certeza se ficou boa e acho que exagerei em algumas coisas, então, por favor, se puderem comentem. Isso me deixaria muito feliz ^^**

..::::..

A luz do sol que se infiltrava no quarto escuro por entre as cortinas grossas fez um dos ocupantes da cama apertar os olhos numa tentativa falha de evitar a claridade incomoda, mas não estava tendo um bom resultado. Resmungou entre um gemido frustrado e outro se remexendo em busca de uma posição confortável. Se virando de lado agarrou os lençóis, os puxando para mais perto até ouvir o som de protesto vindo do corpo ao seu lado, não passava de um leve gemido e uma pequena mudança de posição, quase imperceptível, mas que chamou a atenção de Tenka.

O moreno abriu um dos olhos só para verificar se Shirasu ainda estava dormindo e sorriu ao encontrá-lo de olhos fechados soltando um curto suspiro em meio ao sono. Se sentindo completamente desperto, inclinou a cabeça contra a palma da mão e percorreu os olhos pelo corpo esguio e mal coberto apreciando aquela visão. Os cabelos ondulados mal tocavam os ombros nus, a pele branca-leitosa das costas brilhava levemente com a luz do sol contrastando com os lençóis escuros e os braços magros abraçavam o travesseiro. No ombro ainda permanecia uma solitária marca avermelhada, um vestígio da noite passada, o fez sorrir satisfeito e como num pedido de desculpas silencioso beijou o local.

Sorriu voltando a sua posição anterior, era quase impossível de acreditar que aquele homem deitado ao seu lado, dormindo tão tranquilo e calmo, já foi um criminoso procurado, que um dia foram inimigos. As coisas foram tão complicadas até chegarem onde estavam agora, enfrentou tantos problemas para estar com ele. Teve que ceder seu posto de comandante do Yamainu, afinal não podiam associar seu nome com o de um ex-criminoso. Muitos o criticavam por sua escolha, Sousei ainda não o tinha perdoado por trocar o Yamainu por um criminoso, mas para ter momentos como aquele valia a pena. Shirasu nem desconfiava daquilo, se descobrisse levaria uma bronca daquelas e se tem uma coisa que Tenka não deseja nem ao seu pior inimigo, é ver Shirasu irritado.

Não querendo acordá-lo cuidadosamente afastou aquela mexa persistente que continuava caindo no rosto do mais velho e a colocou atrás da orelha, sorriu quando ele se remexeu com o seu toque. Prestou atenção nos movimentos sutis de cada respirar, na expressão tranquila do rosto dele e em especial nos lábios ainda inchados da noite passada; se pegou lembrando dos toques e sons, sentindo uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre. Se repreendeu por pensar naquelas coisas logo cedo, mas com albino do seu lado ficava tão difícil de bloquear as imagens em sua mente. Suas mãos se contraíram de ansiedade e mesmo não desejando acordá-lo acabou deixando os dedos percorrerem a pele exposta, sentindo as pontas formigarem com aquela leve caricia e adorando o estremecer que isso causava ao outro.

A figura pálida se remexeu sobre a cama macia sentindo o corpo se arrepiar com os movimentos tortuosamente lentos de um dedo fino percorrendo sua coluna, da base de suas costas até o meio das omoplatas. Beijos molhados foram espalhados em seu ombro direito fazendo um caminho imaginário até sua nuca onde dentes fortes afundaram em sua pele clara, não o suficiente para lhe causar dor, mas arrancando um gemido rouco de sua garganta. Uma respiração quente bem próxima a sua orelha seguida por uma língua úmida o fez suspirar de prazer e seu torturador deu uma pequena risada ao perceber.

Ainda de olhos fechados se ajeitou melhor no travesseiro, sorriu sentindo seu parceiro se mover para mais perto e novamente aquele dedo voltou a deslizar por sua coluna, fazendo o caminho inverso até a base onde uma mão quente foi pressionada com firmeza o puxando para mais perto do calor daquele corpo familiar. Com uma das mãos espalmou o peito largo sentindo o ritmo tranquilo do coração batendo, respirou fundo inalando o perfume já conhecido e preguiçosamente abriu os olhos se deparando com aquele par de ônix o observando de perto.

\- Bom dia. - Tenka sussurrou com a voz rouca afastando as mexas indisciplinadas de cabelos brancos, os colocando para trás enquanto apreciava o quão suaves eram. Sorriu ao poder ver o rosto amassado de Shirasu. Admirou aqueles olhos purpuras, eram tão bonitos que facilmente passaria o dia inteiro os observando, fascinado com aquela cor tão peculiar e a claridade, que só aumentava no quarto, os tornava ainda mais claros que o habitual.

Shirasu retribuiu o sorriso de forma sonolenta e respondeu em meio a um bocejo - Bo... Bom dia. - descansou a cabeça no travesseiro impregnado com o cheiro do moreno - Dormiu bem? - perguntou na sua costumeira voz tranquila.

\- Como uma pedra. - o mais novo respondeu de modo divertido bocejando também e fazendo o Fuuma rir. Tenka sorriu para o som suave daquele riso e se inclinou afundando o rosto no pescoço fino - É sempre bom poder dormir com você. - completou espalhando pequenos beijos ali, com lentidão deslizou a língua por um ponto sensível, bem próximo a jugular, satisfeito em ouvir um ruído de prazer como resposta.

Encorajado chupou aquele pedaço da pele clara com avidez e Shirasu não teve como evitar o gemido mais alto, instintivamente arqueou o pescoço dando mais liberdade ao moreno para marcá-lo onde quisesse e o sentiu sorrir contra a umidade que havia deixado ali. Porém logo o sorriso malicioso foi substituído novamente pelos lábios quentes, as mãos grandes percorriam o corpo esguio, deslizando pelas costas lisas e laterais afastando os lençóis que os cobriam, sentia a quentura contra suas palmas e os tremores involuntários.

Mordiscou a clavícula magra subindo lentamente até o queixo enquanto respirava o cheiro de suor limpo misturado ao perfume de Shirasu, aquele cheiro ele reconhecia em qualquer lugar. Por um momento fez uma pausa observando o estado que o albino já estava, o rosto corado e a boca entre aberta, praticamente implorando para serem devastados por ele, mas os olhos dele chamavam sua atenção, semicerrados e escurecidos pela luxuria. Aquele olhar enviava fisgadas fortes em seu baixo-ventre e um formigamento que ia direto a virilha.

De modo possessivo agarrou os quadris finos o puxando para mais perto, os dedos morenos deixavam marcas vermelhas onde apertava e seus próprios quadris se moviam contra os dele. Gemeu seu nome com a voz grossa bem próximo ao ouvido dele e como resposta sentiu as unhas afundarem em suas omoplatas com força, o ouviu dizer seu nome de modo exigente antes de ser puxado para mais perto e suas bocas se chocarem. O beijo começou de forma calma, as bocas se movendo sem pressa, dentes mordendo os lábios e pequenos suspiros escapavam de ambos enquanto suas mãos ansiosas continuavam a percorrer seus corpos quentes.

Mas para Tenka isso não era o suficiente, nunca era o suficiente, ele precisava sentir mais de Shirasu. Com um movimento fluído o fez se deitar de costas, o pressionando contra o colchão com seu peso, seus corpos pressionados juntos daquela forma dava uma sensação prazerosa. Intencionalmente moveu os quadris mais uma vez, fazendo o albino se arquear e abrir a boca para liberar mais um gemido; Tenka se aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, sua língua invadiu a boca do outro com habilidade e urgência, o incentivando a fazer o mesmo.

O Fuuma puxava o mais novo para mais perto do que era possível, suas unhas deslizavam pela pele morena das costas dele deixando várias marcas para trás, o ouvindo gemer em aprovação. Sentindo os dedos de Tenka em suas pernas instintivamente as afastou, deixando o Kumo se encaixar entre suas coxas com suspiro; se contorceu debaixo dele quando seus membros se esfregaram um no outro e quebrou o beijo com um ofego quando o sentiu jogar os quadris de maneira quase áspera. Seus pés se arrastaram sobre os lençóis enquanto os dedos se contraíam com a onda de prazer que lhe subia a espinha, suas mãos foram das costas dele até os travesseiros, os agarrando com força como se fosse a única coisa capaz de manter o que ainda restava do seu alto-controle.

Tentando recuperar a respiração olhou para o par de ônix de Tenka, os via nublados de luxuria e desejo, era quase estranho vê-los refletindo algo que não fosse sinceridade e alegria, se já não estivesse acostumado àquela mudança diria que aquele não é Tenka. Shirasu podia sentir uma pontada de satisfação pela exclusividade de ver Tenka daquele jeito desordenado, ofegando com o rosto vermelho, os cabelos negros grudados a pele morena por causa do suor que já começava a se formar e aquela expressão de desejo avassalador.

Não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas se sentia orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser o único que deixava o moreno daquele jeito, e sinceramente Shirasu esperava que continuasse sendo o único. Só o pensamento de que um dia mais alguém poderia vê-lo daquele jeito, sentir o que sentia quando era tocado por aquelas mão quente e beijado por àqueles lábios, lhe dava uma sensação desconfortável na boca do estômago e o albino não gostava nada daquilo. Com esse pensamento envolveu as pernas em volta do corpo maior de forma possessiva, seus braços se apoiaram nos ombros largos, e isso fez Tenka sorrir sedutoramente.

Como de costume Tenka ficou momentaneamente distraído com os lábios ainda mais inchados de Shirasu tão próximos dos seus, moveu o polegar sobre eles, os sentindo ainda úmidos do beijo - Você é tão bonito, Shirasu... - murmurou com a voz rouca se inclinando novamente e dando vários curtos beijos na garganta pálida ouvindo o mais velho suspirar em aprovação.

\- Você também não é de se jogar fora. - Shirasu respondeu divertido. Uma de suas mãos se afundou no emaranhado de cabelos escuros, sentia um formigamento familiar descendo por seu abdômen até seu baixo ventre com os sons molhados que Tenka fazia em cada beijo e sucção. Tinha certeza que sua pele clara ficaria cheia de marcas vermelhas, mas naquele momento não conseguia se importar - Tenka... Ahh... Se apresse. - gemeu arqueando o corpo contra o do maior, estremecia de prazer o sentindo lhe morder suavemente o pomo de Adão.

\- Como você quiser, meu bem. - o mais novo sussurrou com ar galanteador, um sorriso sedutor nos lábios e aquele horrível sotaque francês que arrancou uma pequena risada do mais velho. Sorrindo se moveu, apoiando um dos ante-braços sobre o colchão, os dedos seguravam o ombro nu de Shirasu enquanto sua outra mão percorria toda a extensão do tórax pálido sentindo os tremores que seu toque causava.

O ouviu gemer em protesto quando circulou o umbigo com o dedo de forma lenta e torturante, adorando a impaciência do mais velho, o viu lhe lançar um olhar de repreensão com a demora, as unhas afundando em seus ombros o fez continuar descendo até a coxa firme. Por alguns instantes seus olhos escuros encontraram os purpuras como um pedido silencioso e com um suspiro descontente do menor sentiu as pernas pálidas relutantes se afrouxarem em volta dos seus quadris para que pudesse prepará-lo. Mesmo relutante em se afastar e perder o calor da pele álva, se ergueu sobre ele esticando o braço para alcançar o lubrificante, porém soltou um gemido áspero apoiando a testa no peito ofegante de Shirasu, os quadris dele se movia para cima contra os seus.

\- Tenka... Agora. - o tom arrastado, e ao mesmo tempo exigente, que Shirasu disse aquelas palavras envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço e o puxando para baixo, fez o moreno gemer em resposta segundos antes de pressionar seus lábios juntos num beijo afoito que era correspondido pelo namorado com a mesma necessidade. Uma de suas mãos agora segurava a nuca do mais velho, o puxando para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo acalorado, enquanto a outra apoiava seu corpo, agarrando os lençóis e os arrastando sobre a cama.

Tudo o que Tenka precisou foi de um impulso para penetrá-lo. Shirasu arqueou o corpo com a sensação familiar de ser preenchido daquela forma e suas unhas deixavam ainda mais marcas vermelhas nas costas e braços do maior junto daquelas da noite anterior. Ofegantes quebraram o beijo, mas ainda mantinham suas bocas bem próximas respirando o mesmo ar, o par de ônix presos nos purpuras enquanto tentavam acalmar a respiração e a batida rápida em seus peitos. Aquele calor que sempre sentiam quando estavam juntos daquela forma percorria seus corpos.

Carinhosamente o Kumo afastou os cabelos brancos grudados na pele de Shirasu, beijou os lábios avermelhados e apoiou a testa úmida contra a dele enquanto o esperava se acostumar com o volume dentro de si fazendo curtos e lentos movimentos. No fundo de sua garganta deixava escapar pequenos sons de prazer, Shirasu era tão apertado, tão quente e irresistível, que Tenka quase não se aguentava com a espera. Aos poucos o silêncio do quarto foi preenchido pelos sons de beijos molhados e gemidos de prazer enquanto seus corpos suados se chocavam num ritmo já familiar.

\- Tenka... - Shirasu gemeu daquela forma necessitada que o mais novo já conhecia e suas investidas se tornavam mais fortes e rápidas sendo acompanhadas pelos gemidos e suspiros do mais velho. As coxas alvas apertavam as laterais do moreno em busca de mais contato, os dedos de seus pés se contraíam com a sensação do membro de Tenka chegando cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Sabia que estava se aproximando do clímax, quando estava com ele tudo parecia se intensificar, os gemidos para seus ouvidos, os toques ousados em sua pele sensível, as cores para seus olhos, o sabor salgado da pele suada.

Sentindo os tornozelos do Fuuma afundarem na base de suas costas fez o mais novo diminuir o ritmo, as estocadas ásperas se tornaram mais precisas e profundas, alcançando aquele ponto sensível que fazia Shirasu soltar gemidos em deleite. Sua mão envolveu o membro pulsante, clamando por atenção entre seus corpos, com movimentos ritmados em sincronia com seus impulsos.

Mãos pálidas buscavam algo para se agarrarem, não querendo deixar ainda mais marcas no corpo do maior, agarravam os lençóis com força, os puxando e arrastando enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás gemendo alto sem se importar se mais alguém além deles pudesse ouvir. Aquela expressão de puro prazer naquele rosto normalmente calmo e controlado era uma satisfação para o orgulho masculino de Tenka, saber que dava tanto prazer ao mais velho quanto recebia o deixava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Sentindo o corpo começar a tremer, envolveu os braços nos quadris finos dele, o apertando contra seu corpo suado - Shirasu... - sussurrou ofegante o preenchendo com seu prazer e não demorou muito para senti-lo responder com o próprio clímax e um gemido contido.

O quarto repentinamente ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo som das respirações pesadas e ruidosas de ambos, a luz do sol agora mais forte e mais alta se infiltrava por entre as cortinas fazendo a pele suada dos dois ocupantes brilhar, a pele levemente morena contrastando com a pálida.

Tenka deixou a cabeça pender para frente, os cabelos longos grudando no peito pálido enquanto apoiava a testa contra o ombro cheio de marcas vermelhas do namorado, mas sem afastar os braços de onde estavam; quase podia se sentir sonolento novamente, as pálpebras já começavam a pesar. Shirasu lutava para se recompor, os olhos fechados sentindo o corpo relaxado depois do momento de prazer, ainda tinha pequenos tremores pelo esforço; braços magros jogados displicentemente sobre as costas largas e as pernas ainda continuavam enroscadas nas coxas musculosas do moreno.

\- Tenka, uma mensagem. - o albino murmurou depois de mais alguns instantes indicando o celular do moreno que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira piscando insistentemente uma luzinha azul, se havia tocado nenhum deles tinha percebido perdidos demais no próprio prazer. O moreno gemeu desanimadamente olhando com o canto dos olhos, ainda com a testa suada apoiada no ombro do namorado, relutante em se afastar dele - Vamos, Tenka, pode ser algo importante. - o repreendeu sério.

Ainda relutante se inclinou esticando o braço até alcançar o maldito aparelho, leu a mensagem rapidamente sem prestar muita atenção, Chuutarou falando algo sobre Soramaru ter seu primeiro encontro com uma garota, normalmente seu primeiro impulso seria sair correndo preocupado com seu irmãozinho que estava crescendo rápido demais para o seu gosto. Porém naquele momento era algo que poderia muito bem esperar até ele estar preparado para abandonar aquela cama confortável. Já estava preste a jogar o celular de lado quando acabou olhando para o relógio, outro gemido frustrado escapou da sua garganta e se deixou cair sobre o albino descansando o rosto no peito dele; podia ouvir o ritmo dos batimentos se acalmando conforme Shirasu se recuperava lentamente, a respiração já estava bem mais tranquila agora também.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? - o mais velho perguntou gentilmente franzindo a testa, com cuidado deslizava os dedos por entre os longos cabelos negros do outro, sempre se divertindo com as peculiares pontas vermelhas.

\- Acho que eu deveria ir. - resmungou descontente fazendo beicinho, sentiu as mãos calmantes do namorado pararem em suas costas e ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para ver a preocupação estampada no rosto dele. Soltou um suspiro pesado - Seu irmão vai acordar a qualquer momento e por mais que eu ame a perspectiva de serem tão parecidos, ele ainda é assustador. Principalmente de manhã.

Shirasu apenas o olhou de maneira perdida até se dar conta do que o namorado estava falando, um pequeno sorriso divertido se formou em seu rosto - Isso não é algo muito gentil para se falar do irmão dos outros, Tenka. - o repreendeu ainda achando graça da careta do mais novo.

Mesmo dizendo que precisava ir embora o moreno deixou o mais velho envolver os braços em seu pescoço o puxando para baixo junto com ele - Seu irmão me dá medo, Shirasu. Toda vez que ele me vê rosna feito um cão vigiando o osso. - disse descontraído se inclinando mais perto, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente em sua pele.

\- Kotarou é assim com todos. - respondeu num sussurro fechando os olhos com a sensação de pequenos beijos sendo espalhados em seu rosto - Não é nada pessoal, Tenka.

\- Claro que é pessoal! - Tenka exclamou se jogando de lado e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio observando o sorriso no rosto de Shirasu e aqueles olhos fascinantes brilharem com diversão por seu drama, agora eles pareciam ter ganhado um tom mais claro de violeta - Eu sou o cara que esta pervertendo o precioso irmão dele, você acha mesmo que ele não teria nada contra mim? Principalmente depois de ouvir você gemendo daquele jeito minutos atrás. - exclamou se fingindo de chocado pela falta de atenção do albino sobre aquele assunto.

Shirasu riu pensando de onde o Kumo mais velho tirava aquelas ideias, se ele passava bons minutos pensando no que dizer ou se simplesmente as palavras pulavam pra fora de sua boca. Bem, conhecendo Tenka provavelmente era a segunda opção - Não acho que Kotarou se importe com esse tipo de coisa. Além disso ele sabe que eu te amo. - comentou num tom descontraído, mas se arrependeu sentindo o coração acelerar assim que viu o moreno congelar com os olhos arregalados o olhando - Tenka...?

Lentamente um daqueles sorrisos largos se formou no rosto do maior e antes mesmo que o albino pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa foi puxado pelo par de braços quentes dele - Isso é tão bom. - Tenka sussurrou satisfeito afundando o nariz nos cabelos brancos, o que deixou Shirasu ainda mais confuso - Ouvir você dizer que me ama, é tão bom Shirasu.

Retribuindo o abraço o albino sorriu - Francamente, teremos problemas se você agir tão sentimental cada vez que eu disser que te amo. - comentou rindo suavemente, mas sua expressão caiu para uma melancólica quando seus dedos tocaram a cicatriz que atravessava as costas do moreno. Sentiu os músculos se contraírem contra a palma de sua mão e o moreno apertar os braços em volta de seu corpo - Tenka... - murmurou pesaroso, ainda se sentia culpado, mesmo que o próprio Tenka sempre dissesse o contrário.

Ele não respondeu no primeiro momento, tinha os olhos fechados e respirava profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do Fuuma e o calor do corpo dele. O acalmava saber que Shirasu estava ali ao seu lado, ao seu alcance, onde podia tocá-lo - Ei, Shirasu... Eu também te amo. - se afastou por um momento observando o rosto do mais velho, que mantinha um sorriso melancólico e forçado, podia enxergar nos olhos o sentimento de culpa que ainda carregava - Estar com você me faz tão bem. - murmurou deixando um sorriso se formar lentamente.

Mesmo que o albino tentasse disfarçar podia ver um pequeno brilho naqueles olhos purpuras que tanto adorava e seu peito se aqueceu ao vê-lo sorrir, não um daqueles sorrisos contidos, mas um sincero - Estar com você também me faz bem, Tenka.

..::::..

 **P.S.: segundo minhas pesquisas o Shirasu é um ano mais velho que o Tenka, 25 e 24 anos, respectivamente.**

 **E então, o que acharam da fic? Acho que até hoje esse foi o lemon mais difícil de se escrever, sei lá, não consigo imaginar eles se pegando loucamente. Até tentei escrever de acordo com a personalidade deles e de como imagino que seria, mas sempre acabo fugindo um pouco e sei lá... Já tô falando demais, deve ser a falta de dormir :p**

 **Como já que era 6 da manhã quando terminei e fiquei com preguiça ate de revisar, qualquer erro me avisem, costumo comer palavras e trocar nomes quando estou com sono -.-'**

 **Espero que tenham gostado deste meu surto da madrugada!**

 **~Kissus~**


End file.
